


Porky joins smash university... Again!

by WhoFosteredDaChild



Category: Mother 3, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoFosteredDaChild/pseuds/WhoFosteredDaChild
Summary: If sakurai wont put porky in smash, the I WILL.so thats what i did. Hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Lucas (Mother 3)/Ness (Mother 2)
Kudos: 7





	Porky joins smash university... Again!

**Author's Note:**

> So basically porky got expelled a few years back, but he earned a science scholarship and returns once again.almost everyone hates him. Except for wario, ridley and a few other guys. Even the villans steer clear of him. Nobody really likes him because... Well, he did something bad enough to get him expelled, but nobody knows exactly what happened... Just that its bad. Not even his best friend knows (Ridley not Ness).

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT DUDES PORKY MINCH IS COMING BACK NEXT WEEK!!"  
Everyone gasped and stared at wolf. No one said a word. Everyone just stopped what they were doing and stuttered, trying to react without panicking. Finally, Peach spoke up. "You mean that little kid from Mother 3? I thought he got banned?"  
"I heard he ran an illegal underground black market!" megaman said.  
"No, he actually built a bomb and tried to blow someone up cause they pissed him off!" replied Pitt.  
"Yall are both wrong. He actually cheated in the student election." said Mario.  
"Thats a little soft core to be expelled for Mario." peach stated.

"Oh crap! Do Ness and Lucas know"? King dedede asked.  
"Well i'm certainly not telling them." Peach put her hands up and backed away from the crowd.  
"Don't look at me like that!" megaman cried. Everyone looked at him.

"Lucas dont touch that!" yelled ness.  
"Touch!" lucas touched his franklin badge again.  
"Luuuucaaaaaas!"  
Lucas giggled and tried to run from ness but he got caught. "You freakin idiot!"  
Lucas smirked and said "but im a cute idiot." the two were interuppted by a knock on the door. "Come in!"

Megaman slowly walked in"um...guys...i have really bad news...

"Say sike right now. SAY IT!"  
Megaman looked at lucas" who was paralyzed by past trauma...  
"Im sorry, but Sakurai said he earned a scholarship and has the right to come back on certain conditions. " A scholarship? For what? How to be a royal jerk?" Megaman looked at Ness and said "no, he really got a scholarship in science and political science. True he is a butthole, but he's a smart butthole. Didnt he build new pork city-" "STOP! Not in front of Lucas, he doesnt like to talk about it..." Lucas nodded quietly. "Oh, my bad. Well, at least he wont be near you guys. I heard that he has to be in a room to himself, he has to be monitored 24/7. Was told he has to have a co teacher follow him everywhere except for when hes in the dorms, but even then they have alarms everywhere." "What else do you know?" lucas asked. Megaman paused. "Umm... I heard mario talk to sakurai about him, and he said something like he was on parole while he is staying here. But thats all i know. Ness, werent yoy friends with him?" "...that was a long time ago, back before i came here... We are not friends anymore. He, he has done some pretty fucked up things to be honest. Out if all the villians i met throughout the years, he still is the most evil one out there." A week had passed, and porky was home, packinf his things back in new pork city. "Marshmellow, do you have all my transcripts and files ready? I'll be damned if i have to repeat the 8th grade..." "Yes master, i printed everythingbout last night. Sir, i am concerend about your abscence. Who will run the city while you are gone?" "You will, obviously. Claus is still being repaired, but its hard to raise the dead twice." "Yes master, you are correct. I will do my very best to watch the empire." "Good bye marshmallow." "Good bye master porky." The robot and the human shook hands and went their seperate ways


End file.
